


Expire Comfort

by ashlee_uwu



Series: mortality [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Trixie Espinoza, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s04e05 Expire Erect, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Nurse Trixie, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Soft Chloe Decker, deckerstar fluff, established deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_uwu/pseuds/ashlee_uwu
Summary: A fix-it AU fic to S4E05 "Expire Erect" with added plot and established Deckerstar.Spoiler Alert: there will be fluff :)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: mortality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871953
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	1. The Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again fellow Lucifans!! This is a sort of AU and fix-it to “Expire Erect”. The ending of 4x5 wasn’t exactly unhappy or anything like that but I wanted to add some more plot, a married Deckerstar and nurse Trixie! I enjoy this trope so much, so here we go! Hope you guys enjoy it and have a nice day, beautiful people!

Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker were one hell of a couple (literally): the Beauty and the Beast, Snow White and Prince Charming, the Devil and his Miracle. No matter what you choose to label them, you know they are meant to be.

Sure, they had their hardships, their ups and downs like any ordinary couple, but they are far from ordinary. You know taking a bullet for each other, Devil reveal and whatnots, typical couple thingz. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They came a long way, such a long way. 6 years after their wedding, Chloe and Lucifer were still LAPD partners. Their burning love gets in the way most of the time but they had the highest solving rate in the precinct so the new Lieutenant turned a blind eye, ignoring their many, many PDAs.

Lucifer’s urchin being the incredibly clever girl that she was, soon became a nurse at Cedars-Sanai not long after their wedding. At his Urchin’s graduation day, he was so incredibly proud and did his very best to hide his tears but ultimately failed. Damn it, look at what these pesky humans did to him, they made him soft! He pretended to hate his softness but if anything happens to the Detective and the Urchin, he would kill the perpetrator and then himself. Maze loved the idea, she said “Very violent, I like it!”

“Wake up, babe. Big day today!” Chloe pushed on his shoulders rather violently.

“Five mo’ minutes, De’tive” The name stuck to her like Lucifer used super glue to stick it to her face. Chloe found it endearing, and started to call him Luci in revenge. Lucifer, on the other hand hated that name (“Detective, it reminds me of my very annoying brother and you are anything but annoying!”).

“Come on, don’t let Trix wait, Luci” Trixie was coming with them on a case today for an assignment at the hospital in studying different type of wounds, they were all very excited.

“Fineee but please don’t call me that” Lucifer visibly pouted.

Lucifer grumpily stood up, long limbs dangling off the bed and rubbed his eyes like a 5-year-old. Chloe smiled, he absolutely detested the action of acknowledging that he is cute but…he is so damn cute!

After cleaning up and getting dressed, the married couple waltzed downstairs where Trixie had surprisingly prepared breakfast for the three of them. Hawaiian bread with Chloe’s signature egg in the middle.

“Urchin, you should have left it to me!”

“No way, we would be like a hundred hours late if I waited for you” Trixie exaggerated.

“Hmph fine, at least it’s decent” Lucifer annoyingly took a bite, but his satisfaction clouded his fake annoyance.

After a delicious breakfast, the small family waltzed out Chloe’s house, another beautiful day for the Morningstar household.

Their case had been unremarkable at first, a collector of classic cars had been murdered using a high-pressured car wash equipment (“He literally drowned!” Ella said) Trixie found it incredibly interesting. To investigate the culprit Lucifer pulled out his majestic Aston and slipped into a convention very easily, stunning many.

The case itself was straightforward but that was until everyone came to Lux and a guy named Marco Franklin came, with a bomb.

And shot Lucifer in the gut.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Much as I appreciate the well-timed interruption, you can’t just walk into my club-"

Bang.

Lucifer stared down the very peculiar red liquid spreading across his very expensive dress shirt in horror and frankly, amusement. The sticky liquid stuck to his hand and his knees buckled.

“LUCIFER!” “Dad!” Trixie, the Detective screamed in unison. It made his heart flutter how much his dearest Detective cares about his wellbeing. Lucifer surrounds himself with many walls and barriers as a way to cope with his traumatizing past experience, but the Detective. His Detective, sees right through those walls, she sees him for who he truly is, a good man.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Chloe panicked as she pushed Lucifer up against the couch, trying her very hardest to staunch the bleeding.

Ella was still high as a kite, picking at Lucifer’s hair “I know I should be freaking out right now but your hair is so shiny!” Ella dreamily said.

“Bit of a stomachache, Detective. Plus, this would be the perfect chance for the Urchin to practice her skills, right Urchin?” Lucifer panted, his hand over the wound, teeth gritted. “Sure is… but I’d rather you not get shot at all!?” Trixie fussed, checking over Lucifer’s wound, trying her very best to find first aid while her Mom tried to negotiate with the suspect.

“You’re going to be fine, Dad.” Lucifer was getting paler by the second, Trixie put her fingers over his jugular and looked at her watch, his heart is racing but normal range for someone under immense pain.

“Oh yeah I forgot! I still have some emergency supplies in my bag!”

Lucifer has gone quite now, panting silently, trying his very best to hide the pain. Trixie pulled out a stethoscope, tourniquet, bandages and an emergency morphine syringe.

Trixie put the stethoscope over his chest and on his back, listening to his heartbeat and breathing.

“Ella…Ella!!” Trixie shouted, snapping Ella out of her daydream.

“I need you to go find more supplies, there should be a first aid kit somewhere. Oh…and they might have an oxygen tank here, if we’re lucky, he’s having a really hard time passing air.” Ella looked at Trixie in confusion but stood up to find supplies anyways.

“Dad can you remove your jacket? If not I might have to cut it” Trixie asked, assisting him in sliding the jacket off as she knew that Lucifer would rather take a bullet then ruin his precious suit baby.

Trixie then rolled up Lucifer’s right arm sleeve, tied the tourniquet above his arm crook and injected the morphine into his veins. Lucifer instantly felt better, his breathing significantly improved. 

“Urchin, you beautiful bastard!” Trixie smiled and continued on sterilizing the bullet wound. She then wrapped his torso in some bandages and tied it neatly, Lucifer held up two happy thumbs up.

Ella came back with tissue napkins, a bottle of water and candy bars. Trixie gave some water to Lucifer who sipped it gracefully, blood seeping out of his mouth, dripping into the water. “Bullocks!”

“How’s he doing, babe? He certainly looks better than earlier, what did you do?”

“I tried my best to clean the wound up but he should be fine, I don’t think it hit anything major. I gave him morphine so he’s feeling better.”

“That’s great! I’m so proud of you, Monkey.” Like “Detective”, Trixie’s nickname still stuck with her even at 20 years old

“There's a bomb on sit but backup should be here very soon, don’t worry Babe” Chloe whispered.

But the clock was ticking. Tick’ Tock’ Tick’ Tock…


	2. The Explosion

The next 15 minutes passed insignificantly, Chloe and Trixie sandwiching Lucifer who was still clutching his side.

Leona Franklin came but much to Chloe’s dismay, Leona was not who Chloe thought she was.

“Then what? The place explodes and it’s all Marco’s fault?” Chloe asked, trying to remain calm and collected.

“Sounds like a pretty good plan to me!”

With that Leona pressed the trigger.

Time slowed down, like a droplet of water dropping down onto the ocean.

In celestial speed, he stood up, ignoring the pain radiating through his body violently shoved Chloe, making her fall against the floor. Lucifer also huddled Trixie with Chloe, covering the both of them with his already injured body.

**Boom.**

He could feel his bones breaking in several places, blood filled his mouth, stabs of pain flooded through his lung, breathing was agony.

Chloe woke up dazed, her ears were ringing, something heavy was on top of her. Opening her eyes, everything was a blurry mess, her vision flooded back to her gradually. 

Lucifer. Lucifer was on top of her. He saved her and Trixie yet again.

“Dad!” Trixie shouted, carefully turning Lucifer over, avoiding any unwanted broken bones.

“Babe can you look after him, I need to find that damn son of a bitch!” Chloe exasperated in anger, tears flowing down her face. Luckily, both Leona and Marco were trapped under the same piece of debris and Chloe made quick work to cuff them up and wait for backup. With that she came back to Lucifer, who was unconscious, his chest barely moving.

"Mom, we need an ambulance, now! I think he is not in grave danger but most of his bones are broken!”

Backup came shortly after, securing the scene, Leona reluctantly got into the cop’s car, regret and anger conspicuous on her face.

Trixie met up with her crew from Cedars-Sanai, securing a C-collar, temporary arm and leg splints, hooking him up with several tubes and monitors which were beeping erratically.

“45-year-old Caucasian male, a previous GSW to the gut which had been bandaged and sterilized. An emergency morphine injection was given earlier. Explosion about 5 minutes ago, was not life-threatening but cervical is broken along with left clavicle, left arm and right leg. BPM 147 BP 136/85”

Chloe could not help but feel stunned by her Monkey’s professionalism, knowledge and skills. It broke her heart seeing Lucifer so pained and vulnerable but pride and filled her heart with Trixie being the one helping her Lucifer.

Chloe rode along with Lucifer and Trixie on the ambulance, holding his bloodied, warm hand.

“He’s going to be fine, Mom. Don’t worry!” Trixie tried to comfort Chloe while readjusting Lucifer’s splints and intravenous line.

“I know he will be because he’s in your care, Monkey”

\---------------------------------------------

Repairing the very injured club owner took 4 hours, most of his limbs were covered by casts and could not have been pleasant for him.

“He’s resting in the recovery room but he’s still under a lot of pain. Let me take you there, Mom.” Trixie informed Chloe.

A gasp couldn’t help but escaped Chloe, an oxygen mask was strapped over his face, a blanket covered up to his chest but couldn’t hide his injuries: his left arm and shoulder was in a cast and sling, his left leg in a monstrous red cast supported by two fluffy pillows, his head covered in sterile bandages and several fresh bruises and cuts showed itself on his handsome face. Not mentioning the gunshot wound.

“Oh my god, Monkey. This is my fault!” Chloe sobbed into Trixie’s arms.

“No Mom! This isn’t anyone’s fault. All that matter now is we help him feel better.” Trixie tightened her arms around Chloe.

With that they both sat beside him with the crappy hospital’s chairs, waiting impatiently, the steady rise and fall of his chest reassured them that he was still there, with them.

Chloe and Trixie drifted off to sleep unknowingly, the day’s adrenaline fading off while exhaustion kicked in.

Few hours later, Trixie woke up with a familiar hand stroking her hair, she smiled at the best step-Devil she could ever ask for, who discarded the oxygen mask, letting it fall on his chest.

“How you feeling, Luce?”

“Hurts like hell…but been better, thanks to you Urchin” His voice was raspy and weak like he swallowed a cup of crushed glass but hey, at least he was feeling good enough to crack puns.

“Let me get you ice chips, your throat must be dry.” Trixie held up the cup while Lucifer used his good arm to spoon it.

“Your mother must be tired. She’s snoring like an Albanian field wench again!” Lucifer teased, Chloe was only slightly snoring but he reminisced their “first night” together, it was very funny to Trixie.

“Heyy… I heard that” Chloe sluggishly woke up, smiling softly at her Devil.

“When can I leave this awful place, Urchin. S’ bloody boring and smells weird too” Her Devil is back again, acting nothing less of a 5-year-old.

So Lucifer's-Dad damn cute


	3. The Comfort

“Please Urchinnn—" Lucifer pouted, begging Trixie to let him go home.

“Dad, you have literally been here for two days, how boring could it be? And you are clearly still very injured.” Trixie stared at the casts and was amused by Lucifer’s 3-year-old attention span.

“Pretty pleaseee, Urchin…Look I’m completely healed, barely hurts!” Lucifer waved his casted arm in the air for effects but much to his dismay, he winced, it was still pretty damn painful.

“Yeah clearly” 

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Lucifer pulled out his vulnerability card, oh look what he’s been reduced too! The Devil, the biblical Devil, alive for millennia, sitting on a hospital bed, literally begging his daughter to let him go home.

Trixie pondered for a moment, it couldn’t have been easy for him, in pain and away from Chloe. He only needs some IV now and she could give it to him at home so…

“Ughhh fine...but you have to listen to Mommy, rest up and you still need IV every day for the next week.”

“Sir, Yes Sir! Get me out of here, Cap-i-tain!” Lucifer mockingly raised his right hand to his forehead and saluted.

Trixie then got some paperwork for his discharge against medical advice, several IV kits for the following week, some heavy pain meds and crutches for his legs.

“Right, sign here Dad and I’ll drive you home and make you some tea, how does that sound?”

“Splendid, Urchin! But help me put on some clothes first, this abomination is bloody awful!” Lucifer stared at the paper gown, he could not wait to feel the expensive fabric of his suits lightly brushing his skin again, but right now some Ralph Lauren sweats should do.

Trixie then packed everything up into a heavy gym bag, and helped Lucifer into a wheelchair despite his protest (“Really Urchin? A wheelchair? What am I, an invalid?”). Trixie wheeled him to her SUV and opened the passenger seat’s door. Aware of his various painful injuries, she snaked her arm around Lucifer’s waist and supported him up, it was surprisingly simple. Trixie left the supplies bag and crutches in the trunk and took a fuzzy blanket out.

Lucifer was sitting promptly in the passenger’s seat, looking like he’s going to doze off any second soon. Trixie smiled at the adorableness and tucked the blanket around him, covering up to his neck, making sure he was warm and comfy. Lucifer happily grumbled and his eyelids became heavy.

“Dad! Home sweet home!” The sun was sitting on the horizon now, darkness was starting to engulf Los Angeles. Trixie gently tapped on his shoulder. With the crutches ready, she snaked her arm around his shoulders and helped him out. The lights were on, Chloe must have been home already.

“Mom, it’s me. Can you help me out?” Trixie couldn’t knock on the doors, her two arms supporting Lucifer’s injured body.

“Sure baby, what’s u-” Chloe said before opening the door. “Oh my god, Lucifer! Why are you here, shouldn’t you be at the hospital?” Chloe took the supplies bag from Trixie’s shoulder and came to Lucifer’s other side, helping him in. Though the three of them did not fit through the doorframe, unsurprisingly.

“Got bored of the bloody place, D’tive!” Lucifer said, slightly out of breath limping from the car to the door.

Lucifer instantly melted into Chloe’s bed, exhaustion engulfing him whole. Trixie then started to prepare supplies for the IV, putting on her gloves and preparing the needles and tubes. Taking his right hand in hers, Trixie easily found a good vein and slid the needle through, hanging the fluid bag on the IV pole, the liquid dropping steadily.

Lucifer was having a fitful sleep, Trixie became aware of that after packing up her used supplies. She decided to come over to check his injuries and temperature. Before she could even touch his forehead, heat was radiating from him, not a good sign. The casts seemed to be doing fine, but after peeling the bandages covering his gunshot wound, the stitches were partly torn, “Shit!” Trixie cussed to herself. The wound was likely infected, she needed to lower his temperature.

Trixie ran out to the couch for her supplies bag. Chloe was doing her paperwork on the kitchen counter. “Is something wrong, Monkey?”

“Dad is having a fever, I think his stitches got torn off.” Trixie said calmly, although not a good sign, this was pretty common for a healing wound.

“Oh my god! Do you need any help?”

“Can you get me the sewing kit, Mom? I think I forgot mine at the hospital” Chloe nodded and ran upstairs while Trixie fetched a soaked handcloth and several ice packs.

Chloe was already next to Lucifer, elevating his casts on fluffy pillows when Trixie came back to the bedroom.

“He’s really burning up, Monkey.” Chloe placed the back of her hand on Lucifer’s forehead, concern evident on her face.

“Don’t worry, Mom. He will pull through, this is pretty common.” Trixie placed the soaked cloth on his forehead and placed the ice packs on his neck, he unconciously groaned from the sudden blast of coldness but thankfully, did not wake up. Trixie then made quick work in stitching the wound up, stitching was her forte, the stitches were neat and straightly-aligned, it was almost aesthetically-pleasing. Chloe was hissing after every time Trixie pricked a needle through his skin, as if she was feeling the immense pain he was going through.

After dressing the stitches, Trixie added antibiotics to his IV, hoping to clear up the infection and bring down his temperature. After that, the mother and daughter went outside to prepare dinner, leaving the bedroom door slightly open.

An hour or two later, Trixie and Chloe were finishing off the vegetable stew, adding the last sprinkle of herb, the last splash of chicken stock when a sleepy Devil interrupted. The sound of the IV pole wheels rumbling against the wooden floor and the sound of the leg cast bouncing on the floor, a very tired Devil approached.

“Lucifer! You’re not supposed to move, your stitches got torn!” Chloe panicked.

“Hmm- that explains the weird dream I had. I dreamt of Hell, felt so bloody hot, can you believe that?!” Lucifer perfectly dodged Chloe’s concern.

“You should have called for me! Anyways since you’re here, you want some stew?”

“Yes please, I’m hun’gry” Chloe helped Lucifer limp over to the couch where he plopped down with a painful sigh.

“How’s your tummy, Dad?” Trixie asked, bringing over a bowl of steaming stew.

“Not too bad but this thing on my arm is so itchy, Urchin.” Lucifer fidgeted with the IV port, trying to peel the tape off.

“No, don’t pull it off, let me fix it!” Trixie hurriedly came to his side and readjusted the needle and tape, she also put an ice pack on top of the injection site to ease the discomfort.

“Ahh…much better. You’re such a great nurse, I’m so' proud of yo'u.” Lucifer blatantly said, mind still cloudy from the painkillers.

Trixie felt heat rushed to her cheeks, she didn’t know if it was Lucifer or the drugs talking for Lucifer but she felt it, she felt his true heart behind his words.

Meanwhile, Chloe stood from a far, snapping an adorable picture, love and affectionate flooded her heart. This.

This, she could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Yoo what's up beautiful people. I think I'm going to end this little fic here, what did ya think of it? Comments and kudos seriously make my day. OMG Season 5 is in less than a week! Who's excited!! Anyways, if you have any prompts or requests please leave it in the comments, I need something to kill the time, cannot wait! :) Have a lovely day.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? All mistakes are mine, I'm still very much an inexperienced writer. Kudos and comments seriously make my heart goes uwu! I will try to add more chapters as soon as possible but I'm still in high school so it might get hectic :) Oh and did you guys get the small B-99 reference hehe


End file.
